


I Won't Give Up (On Us)

by manbun_zukka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Introspective Oliver, Its all very gay, M/M, Marcus and Oliver try out for Puddlemere, Quiddich, Songfic, The infamous 'Oliver tries to drown himself in the showers' scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: Oliver and Marcus always knew that their relationship would be a wild ride. They just had to remember the little things.Songfic for 'Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	I Won't Give Up (On Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've become crazy Flintwood trash recently and I hope you enjoy this sweet little Songfic that came into my head today!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

_When I look into your eyes_

_It’s like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there’s so much they hold_

Grey eyes pierced brown as the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains shook hands. Marcus tapped his thumb against Oliver’s palm, their way of wishing each other luck before games. No matter the fact that they had a secret relationship, their competitive nature on the quidditch pitch remained. 

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you’ve come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Oliver remembers after they’d played Hufflepuff, when Harry fell off his broom and Cedric caught the snitch, when he’d tried to drown himself in the showers, Marcus had waited for him in the locker room, wrapped him up in fresh towels, let him cry into his shoulder. When Marcus had crushed him into a hug after they’d won against Ravenclaw, sat patiently next to him while he explained the match in detail, not moved when Oliver had fallen asleep on his shoulder out of sheer exhaustion. 

_Well, I won’t give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I’m giving you all my my love_

_Still looking’ up_

Oliver remembers when he could barely look Marcus in the eyes after he’d won the Cup, feeling weighed down with guilt, assuming that Marcus would be furious with him. But when Marcus had grabbed him by the shoulder a week later and dragged him into an empty charms classroom, telling him that “of course I’m not mad” and “I’m so proud of you, Ollie” Oliver had realized just how wrong he’d been. 

_And when you’re needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I’ll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Oliver remembers having a fight with Marcus right before Winter break, and then antagonizing over his mistakes for the entirety of the holiday. He remembers sitting through the train ride back in a compartment with Percy, his knee bouncing for the entire journey. After the feast, he’d been sitting in a small alcove overlooking the pitch on the fourth floor, when Marcus had come to sit next to him. He’d pulled Oliver into a hug, kissing his hair.

_I don’t wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I’m here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us_

_Yeah, we got a lot at stake_

Oliver remembers when they decided that they’d both try out for Puddlemere over Easter break. That they knew that even if they didn’t make the same team that they’d still move in together after they graduated. He remembers seeing Marcus before his tryout, shaking with nerves. Oliver walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck, hoping against hope that they’d both make the team.

_We had to learn to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I’ve got_

_And who I’m not_

_And who I am_

Oliver remembers the two identical tawny owls swooping over the great hall at breakfast, right before N.E.W.T.S. He remembers watching Marcus open his letter and smile, remembers the words accepted, and reserve, remembers nodding to Marcus and the two of them leaving the hall. He stepped into the entrance hall and looked at Marcus, who nodded. Oliver remembers taking one look at the smile breaking out on his face and throwing himself at Marcus across the entrance hall, not caring who saw, not caring what anyone else thought, just grabbing onto Marcus and smiling so wide that it hurt.

_Well I won’t give up on us_

_God knows I’m tough_

_We’ve got a lot to learn_

_God knows we’re worth it_

Oliver remembers his first game as a starting keeper, with Marcus still on the reserves. He remembers pulling the chain with his engagement ring out from under his shirt, kissing it, and flying onto the pitch. He remembers when the reporters had asked about it, and he’d said that he was paying tribute to a teammate. How the tabloids had a field day, wondering if he was marrying Puddlemere's chaser, Olivia, or their seeker, Marabeth. How no one had expected Flint-Wood to show up on the back of their jerseys the next season.

_No, I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough._

_I'm giving you all my love_

_Still looking up,_

_Still looking up._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean so much to me, please leave one down below if you feel so inclined!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns
> 
> copy and paste that to listen to the song!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
